The Night With Gibbs
by Fictionnaire
Summary: By Popular Demand... This is a continuation to What do you do in public? from Two Peas In A Pod. Gibbs picks up a very drunk Abs, Tony and Kate from the police station and takes them to his place.
1. Driven

_**The Night With Big Boss Man**_

_Tony DiNozzo: This, by popular demand, is the sequel to the Two Peas In The Pod chapter 12… What do you do in public?! So here is a recap… Take it away Abs._

_Abby Scuito: Kate, Tony and I got really, really drunk and talked. Tony hadn't realized he handed all his keys to the bartender. So we were all going to my place and we were stopped by the police._

_Kate: Where Tony made a remark… Thanks Tony, so we all got taken to the police station and held. Tony called Gibbs as his one phone call. Even though particularly annoyed at being disturbed at midnight, Gibbs said yes to coming to pick us up._

_Tony: So, this is where the sequel picks up… Gibbs comes and picks up the kids._

* * *

**Chapter 1: Driven (up the wall and/or around the bend)**

Gibbs was really annoyed. Just to teach the three a lesson he actually drove the speed limit. He was hoping that by the time he arrived… Abby, Kate and Tony would have sobered up a bit. Judging by the way they sounded on the phone that was highly unlikely. Gibbs sighed at the thought.

After 'vouching' for his colleagues he shook his head as they almost stumbled to the car. "You three. Car. Now!" Gibbs was getting annoyed at them already.

"Alright Gibbs," Kate responded.

"Yeah-hey big boss-man," Abby said.

Tony snickered but did try and hide it. Gibbs just glared at his senior field agent. "Getting in the car now Boss," Tony hummed. "Big Boss man… Can't you hear me when I call? Big Boss Man, can't you hear me when I call? You're not so big… You're just tall, that's all," he sung. Gibbs was still glaring at him. "I call…" Tony went to say.

"Shotgun!" Abby yelled.

"Damnit!" Tony cursed out loud.

"Get in the car, DiNozzo!" Gibbs barked as he went to the car.

"On it, Boss," Tony replied automatically.

Gibbs stepped into the vehicle and began driving. It wasn't long until Tony and Kate were moving from side to side in the backseat and going… "Woah… Woah…" they were shouting.

"What the hell are you two doing back there?" Gibbs demanded an answer. He could see them in the backseat in the rearview mirror moving side to side in tandem. Abby began joining in on their movements with exactly the same way. "Abs!" Gibbs barked again.

"This reminds me of the last rollercoaster I went on," Tony said.

Everybody except Gibbs laughed as he turned another corner and everything started up again. This was really starting to get on his nerves. "Shut up!" He shouted again. Gibbs was thankful as everybody in the car went silent.

Tony looked at Kate and Kate looked at Tony before she stared out the window again trying to cover her mouth. "Gibbs is so mean when he's sober," Tony whispered into her ear so quietly.

Kate snorted as she couldn't stop herself from laughing.

"Shh Kate. Gibbs said to be quiet," Tony pleaded. "He's going to get mad," he told her.

"No, I'm not going to get mad," Gibbs said flatly. "Because I am mad," he added.

Tony gave Kate a really worried look and Kate started laughing again. Everything was starting to sound funny. "So does that mean I win?" Abby spoke from the front seat.

"What?" Gibbs asked.

"Can we stop for ice cream?" Tony asked.

"No," Gibbs answered.

"Pizza?" Abby asked.

"No,"

"Taco?" Kate asked.

"No,"

"Beer?" Tony asked.

"No!" Gibbs was really getting annoyed.

"Caf-Pow?" Abby asked.

"No," he replied.

"Coffee?" Tony asked after thinking for awhile.

"No… Look, I'm really getting sick and tired of saying no," Gibbs turned back to concentrate on his driving. It felt like a long way back to his place.

"Boss?" Tony said softly.

"God so help me, DiNozzo if you say you're going to be sick… I'll headslap all the alcohol you've ever had out of your system," Gibbs told him.

"I wasn't going to say that… If you're getting tired of saying no… You can always say yes," Tony said innocently.

Gibbs had never been so relieved to reach his house. It looked like it'd still take awhile for them to sober up. "Now, all of you get out of the car," Gibbs ordered and waited for them to eventually make their way into his house. He had the uneasy feeling that this was going to be one long night. "Doesn't matter," Gibbs mumbled to himself. It really didn't matter. Because come morning, they were really going to pay for it.

* * *

A/N 2: Next chapter preview... What can Abby, Tony and Kate get up to that will really annoy Gibbs.


	2. The Night

_**The Night With Gibbs**_

"Sit on the couch and sit still," Gibbs told them. He wondered how much they drunk but knew they probably didn't even know how much. Kate seemed to be the most responsible out of the others but she seemed the worst for wear. "How much did you lot drink?" Gibbs asked them.

"I don't know," Abs answered.

"I drank as much as those two I think," Kate answered.

Abs turned to Tony and both began laughing uncontrollably. "We actually swapped a our full bottles for your empty ones a couple of times... So you actually drunk more," Tony told her. Kate's face went serious.

"You did what?!" Kate shouted. She pulled a couch cushion and whacked Tony at the back of the head hard.

"Hey," Tony said rubbing the back of his head. He picked up the other cushion and went after Kate but only managed to hit Abby on the back.

"Hey," Abby said in return.

"I'm going down to the basement," Gibbs told the tipsy trio who were now engrossed in the cushion fight. He really wanted to yell at them but they were past taking any notice of him. The best course of action was to let them ride this drunken behavior out and hoped they were sober enough to know not to break anything.

"On it... Ow," Tony said as he was whacked in the back of the head. "Oh, you're dead Kate," he said as he wildly swung his cushion again.

* * *

Gibbs decided to work on the boat. However he was still listening to the ruckus going on upstairs. It sounded as if they had gone from brawling with the cushions to singing ninety nine beers on the wall very loudly and very badly. He shook his head and wondered how far they'll get into the song. Suddenly three voices turned into two as Abby and Tony began singing on the way down the stairs.

"Seventy two bottles of beer on the wall... Seventy two bottles of beer on the wall... If one should accidentally fall... There'd be seventy one bottles of beer on the wall," Abby and Tony sung loudly as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

Gibbs found himself sanding the wood on his boat harder. He was really looking forward to getting some work done on the boat. "Oh, damn I forgot the lighter fluid," Tony commented. This earned him a glare like none other. Gibbs realized that this was a threat to his boat.

"Where's Kate?" Gibbs asked in annoyed tone.

"She's upstairs," Tony answered the question as Abby clumsily pointed to the top of the stairs. "Yeah, in the dining area," Tony added.

Gibbs rubbed his neck as he began to climb the stairs. "Look. You two," at first he didn't receive a response. "Hey!" He shouted. Tony and Abby turned to face him. "Don't even think about touching the boat and don't touch the tools," Gibbs ordered them.

"Yeah, Boss," Tony answered for them both.

Gibbs ran up the stairs and Abby immediately started examining everything around her until her eyes locked on a tall bottle. "Hey Tony," Abby said with a smile. "Feeling dry?" She asked.

"Parched?" Tony studied the bottle for along time.

"It's alright, Tony," Abby said with a cheeky grin. "Gibbster told us not to touch his boat or the tools," she explained what Gibbs had told them specifically.

"Righty," Tony responded.

* * *

Gibbs wasn't sure what he had expected to find once he was in the dining room. He wished that they would have stayed together. "Ah, hell," Gibbs cursed as he noted Kate kneeling on the dining chair with the rest of her body slumped on the table. He wondered how the hell she could have fallen asleep in such a position. "I should have left them at the station," Gibbs shook his head

He lifted Kate to her feet and wrapped her arm around his neck and dragged her over to couch while he tightly held her hand. Gibbs made sure to keep one ear listening for any trouble coming from downstairs. "You come to pick me up, Mandy?" Kate slurred as she tried to lift her head.

"No," Gibbs answered as he tried not to laugh.

"Your voice sounds funny," Kate giggled. "Have you been smoking too much? Ooh, Daddy's going to take you out and teach you a lesson," Kate said in a sing-song tune.

"Shut up," Gibbs growled.

"Oh oh," Kate almost whimpered. "Mandy?"

"I'm just taking you to the couch," Gibbs tried to keep his cool. Unfortunately he didn't recognize the sound in Kate's voice as she turned around and emptied some of the contents of her stomach. Gibbs almost dropped her as he noted that a mixture of alcohol and semi-digested beer nuts now stained the front of his shirt. He dragged her to the sink. "Damn it Kate," Gibbs cursed.

After Gibbs was positive she was finished... Gibbs dug out a bucket from beneath the sink and placed it near the couch after he was sure that Kate was comfortable. Fortunately it seemed that one was down and there were two more to go.

* * *

"Always look on the bright side of life with NC... IS. NCIS," Tony sung to Abby.

"Always look on the light side of life with NC... IS. NCIS," Abby returned.

"If life's getting you down... Better not give a frown... Things are looking up, they're getting better now. Here comes Gibbs with another cup of Caf Pow," Tony continued. "Always look on the bright side of life with NC... IS. NCIS," he laughed.

Tony waited for Abby to come up with next verse. "Ok, I got one. When things are looking down and things are pretty hinky don't do too much thinky. When things look pretty bleak and you start feeling like crap… Everything will be put right with an almighty headslap!" Abby sung and looked very proud of herself.

"Always look on the bright side of -," Tony and Abby's singing was cut off by Gibbs double timing it down the stairs. "NCIS?" Tony asked.

"What the hell?!" Gibbs was mad that they had dug into his bourbon while he was tending to Kate. "What do ya think you're doing?" Gibbs asked.

"We didn't touch your boat," Tony said in defense.

"Or your tools," Abby made sure to add. Their boss had specifically told them not to. And Gibbs didn't say anything about the bourbon. "Yeah Boss-man?" Abby looked up at him.

"You look like you should really get to bed Abs," Gibbs had noted that she couldn't stand upright and looked like she was going to pass out right there. "Come on," he snaked her arm around his shoulders and dragged her up the stairs. "DiNozzo?!" Gibbs barked as he noticed that his senior field agent was at the base of the stairs studying it closely.

"I thought you only had one staircase," Tony stated. He found himself staring at at least two of them though they seemed to meld into each other. "I'm right… I think," Tony said with such intense concentration. "Give me a moment," he carefully put one foot on a step.

"Wait down there DiNozzo," Gibbs was still particularly annoyed at being the one who had to try and keep the peace and continued to half drag Abby upstairs into a spare bedroom. Tony somehow stumbled halfway up the stairs and crawled the rest of the way.

Much to Gibbs' protests Tony followed him back down to the basement and he sat down at the bottom step after almost falling. "I thought you were going to bed," Gibbs sighed as he continued sanding some of his boat. "You look dead on your feet," he observed.

Tony looked at his feet and then continued to watch Gibbs work away. "You know you're so great with them," Tony slurred and spoke slowly. "Too bad you're not a dad… You'd make a great dad," he watched the older man work away. There was a sudden change in his mood which only lasted a second.

"Any particular reason you got so drunk DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked without turning around.

"Just being me," Tony answered him. "You know me. Love to drink Boss," he made sure to add. He never wanted to lose his frat boy ways. "No reason," Tony assured his boss.

Gibbs shook his head without turning around. "I know you DiNozzo and you don't do anything for no reason," he told him.

"Just the time of year," Tony rested his head against the wall. "I wasn't thinking Boss…"

Gibbs waited for Tony to explain himself silence only followed. He turned and saw Tony slumped against the wall with his mouth slightly open. "Come on DiNozzo," Gibbs said as he eased the younger man to his feet and led him upstairs. "You lot are going to go through hell in the morning," Gibbs grinned as he led him to the second couch.

* * *

A/N: Gibbs rallies his troops in the morning when The Night With Gibbs concludes


	3. Man to Man

_**A/N: I know that this was going to be the concluding chapter. But something came up in the last chapter that just needed to be addressed.**_

_Tony: " Why do I get the feeling that this is going to end too well for me?"_

_Kate: "Relax Tony… I've thrown up on Gibbs and Abs is so far out of it. What could possibly make you cringe?"_

_Tony: "I wish the Author would've stay with Two Peas In A Pod instead of getting sidetracked."_

_Abby: "Don't worry Tony. It can't be any worse than what he has already done to you."_

_Tony: "I wish I could believe that."_

_**Boss to Agent, Man to Man, Father to Son**_

"Come on DiNozzo," Gibbs couldn't leave Tony sleeping like that. "I'll put you into my bed," he said to him.

"Leave a man behind Boss?" Tony mumbled. "Be out at first light," he was only just coherent. "I can make it," Tony used the wall for support but found himself feeling like he was falling forward as Gibbs grabbed hold of him.

"You'll find its' don't leave a man behind," Gibbs corrected. That's what Gibbs interpreted the mumblings as referring to.

Gibbs got Tony into the main bedroom and fished out some clothes that Tony had always kept there. "Abs and Kate," Tony said to enquire about their health. They seemed to have disappeared.

"Feet," Gibbs said pointing to his legs.

"Doesn't ring a bell," Tony thought for a moment as Gibbs removed the shoes. "Are they ok?"

"The shoes?" Gibbs asked. The question sounded absurd.

"Abs and Kate," Tony sat up as Gibbs gave him pajamas.

"They're sleeping," Gibbs paused for a moment. His face turned serious. "What time of year is it DiNozzo?" He asked. Of course he wouldn't dare press into his feelings when he's sober. Tony might just run but Gibbs couldn't miss this opportunity to delve into his behavior. Of course he's seen Tony drunk before and hungover but this time it seemed as Tony wasn't going to stop.

"March?" Tony asked with a puzzled expression.

"Why are you drinking so much in March?" Gibbs asked as he hoped for a straight answer.

"It's the day the world ended," Tony said solemnly as his eyes threatened to close which would send him into an oblivious sleep. "My world anyway," he shrugged.

"Stay with me DiNozzo," Gibbs told him. "Just a little longer," it was a very light order. "What happened?" Gibbs asked.

"My mother died of an overdose when I was ten years old. Father belittled her to everyone. She never measured up to his perfect standards and he continued to belittle her. Found her dead one morning after she had a swallowed a full bottle of sleeping pills," Tony muttered. The whole thing was still fresh in his mind… Even his drunken mind. Drinking never allowed him to forget. "Two years of being put down, ridiculed and hated… He then kicked my ass out of his life. Was he trying to get me to kill myself to?" Tony asked. "I never allow any man to develop a long term relationship with me," Tony laid back.

"You're going to run DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked. His heart sunk at this. That was a question that he didn't want to know the answer to but needed to.

"It's just a matter of time isn't it?" Tony answered. "Everyone screws you over in the end. You may not mean to but it'll happen," sleep claimed him.

"Ah hell, DiNozzo," Gibbs responded. "I'll never do that to you." He'd have to find a way to make sure Tony stayed with the team. There were so many issues that Tony needed to work through before he ran further away from the demons that were chasing him. "I won't hurt you son," Gibbs said.

* * *

Gibbs sipped his coffee as he sat in the dining room. Unfortunately all the good sleeping spots were taken by his team and he didn't feel like taking the boat again. Kate was sound asleep and Abby was to the last time he checked. For a long moment he wondered if he would've had to go through these moments with Kelly. Would she have been like Kate or Abby? Or God forbid be a female version of Tony? There was some movement from his bedroom and the door opened.

"DiNozzo," Gibbs said as he watched him gingerly come out of the room and looked around.

"Hey, boss," Tony said as he tried to steady himself. "I'm just not feeling too good," it almost sounded like a whimper.

Gibbs wasn't going to miss the warning signs. Gibbs rushed to the senior field agent's side and guided him to the correct way to the toilet. "Thanks," Tony replied as he struggled to maintain his balance to put one foot in front of the other even with Gibbs' assistance. "I really don't feel good," he said once again.

"I know, DiNozzo… Not in here," Gibbs straightened him up as it looked like he was going to throw up on the carpet. "Come on," he told Tony. "Gear up!"

"On it, Boss," Tony tried to act like he was at work. "Who am I kidding? Why couldn't I have known you when I was just a boy?" He asked. "When you're coming home dad, I don't know when… We'll get together then… The cat's in the cradle and the silver spoon, little boy blue and…" Tony managed to get his head over the bowl with Gibbs' added assistance.

"There ya go," Gibbs said. "Feel better?"

"Thanks," Tony pushed himself up from the bowl and flushed the toilet. "I got it from here. I'm sorry to be a nuisance. I'm really sorry about Abby and Kate it wasn't them. It was all me… All my doing," Tony tried to explain.

"DiNozzo," Gibbs supported him with a friendly hand. "Bed," he said.

"Go easy on them Boss," Tony said. "Hell, if it wasn't for me they wouldn't be in this mess… You know who I feel like?" He laughed as he thought about it. "I feel like Tupperware," he said.

"Tupperware?" Gibbs raised his eyebrow.

"Not Tupperware… Topper Harley. From Hot Shots. Doesn't matter what I do, I always seem to hurt someone," Tony sounded depressed.

"That's not true, DiNozzo. You haven't hurt Abs or me," Tony fell onto the bed.

"It's just a matter of time," Tony replied quickly. "Just give me time," he sounded really certain that it would be only a matter of time before he screwed up another relationship.

"DiNozzo," Gibbs said quietly. "I'm not letting you go without a fight. I'm not losing another child," he said. It was unclear whether or not Tony heard the last part or if it even registered.

"I love you Boss. Do you understand that?" Tony said before sleep claimed him once again.

* * *

A/N 2: Ok, for sure, the next chapter is going to be the final one.


	4. Morning After

_**A/N: Alright, I'm not going to say that this is the last chapter this time. Because I hate making a liar out of myself. Now on with the show!**_

_Tony: When will this madness end?_

_Abby: Come on Tony…_

_Tony: I mean… I've been shot, poisoned, gone off the rails… All from this fictionnaire guy. I've had amnesia, I had the mind of a 6 year old._

_Abby: You haven't been stabbed…_

_Tony: Shut up! Don't__give him anymore ideas. Next story… I'm doing nothing… I'll just sit there and do nothing._

* * *

Gibbs checked in on everyone before placing the stereo on a table with wheels and wheeled it into the lounge room and placed a cassette tape into the front while he smiled. Gibbs lightly shook Kate as she began to stir. She moaned in response.

"Come on Kate," Gibbs whispered into her ear.

"I'm awake," Kate muttered as she struggled to lift herself up from the couch.

"On your feet!" Gibbs yelled out. "We're having damn breakfast!"

"There's no need to shout," Kate said as she supported her head with her hand as she sat. "I'm right here," she said.

"I'm not shouting Kate! I'll get the others!" Gibbs told her as loudly as he could and grinned when Kate winced at the volume of his voice. "Oh, Abigail," Gibbs sung out as she walked in to the spare room. "Get up!" He ordered as he walked into her room. "Meeting in the dining room!"

"But I don't want to," Abby whined as she went to laying on her stomach and held the pillow over her head to dull the noise boss-man was making.

"Get out of bed Abs!" Gibbs shouted really close to the pillow. "Come on! Out! Out! Out!"

"Ow, don't yell Gibbs," Abby whined again.

"I'm not shouting! Why is everyone so insistent that I'm yelling?!" Gibbs asked as he spoke louder. "Out of bed Abs! Out! Out! Out! Out!"

Abby moaned as she gingerly climbed out of bed. She knew that there'd be no peace until she did. Gibbs followed her out and entered the main bedroom. Tony hadn't bothered to climb all the way under the blankets since half his body was hanging out and his left leg was off the bed.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs shouted to get the younger man's attention.

"Rent's in the envelope on the table… Help yourself," Tony was only just coherent.

"Get up DiNozzo! Your dream's are my nightmares and I don't like nightmares!" Gibbs shouted right into his ear.

"Ouch," Tony whined as he stumbled to the side of the bed. "That hurt," he moaned. Using the wall for support he made his way to the lounge room.

"Put some music on, DiNozzo," Gibbs ordered. "I have some Frank Sinatra or something in the cassette deck," he said.

"You really should get a CD player boss," Tony said as he studied the old cassette radio player and shook his head and pressed play. There was some silence that followed until the loud music rocked the walls of Gibbs' kingdom.

_Take those old records off the shelf… I like to listen to them by myself. Today's music ain't got the same soul as that old time rock and roll_

Tony fumbled to turn the loud noise off. After turning the power off he studied the cassette player. "I thought you said you had Frank Sinatra in there," Tony looked at his boss for an explanation.

"I did say or something," Gibbs said smiling. "Now, what do you long for breakfast," there was a chorus of groans that sounded something like 'no breakfast' or to that effect. "You gotta eat something you three," he thought for a moment. "What about a couple of eggs and bacon and sausages cooked in an inch of oil? So it'll be nice and greasy, with the eggs sunny-side up with yolk really runny," Gibbs wasn't surprised that it was Tony who went running to the bathroom first quickly followed by Abby.

"I actually don't feel that hungover," Kate said. The headache was telling her something different.

"Good," Gibbs responded. "You get to cook then. I'm going to talk with Abby," Gibbs ordered Kate. "Don't you even think about arguing. Thanks to you I had to do some washing last night," Gibbs got in before Kate could even think about arguing. "I'll tell you this Kate… I am not Mandy," Gibbs said. "Kate has volunteered to cook breakfast for us all," Gibbs said energetically as he motioned for Abby to follow him to the basement.

Tony thought for a moment before trying to place his order to Kate but Kate was no longer listened to him as she was too busy trying to familiarize herself with Gibbs' kitchen.

* * *

"What is it?" Abby slightly moaned as she sat on a chair near the tools.

Gibbs thought for a moment. "You all with me Abs?" He asked. "Are ya sober enough to understand what I'm saying?" Gibbs made it clear.

"If you're asking if I can understand what you're saying… I can. If you're saying I can digest everything… I can. I still feel crappy though," Abby said with a slight shrug. "Hangovers will do that to you though. What you need, Boss-man?" She asked him.

"It's DiNozzo," Gibbs gave an elongated sigh. "I can understand why you get him drunk when he needs to talk," Gibbs told her.

"Did he say something?" Abby asked. The hangover was pushed aside for the moment. She could worry about it later.

"Ah, I don't know," Gibbs studied his shoes momentarily.

"Oh boss-man," Abby had to smile. She couldn't believe that Gibbs still had trouble expressing personal stuff. "You and Tony are two peas in a pod aren't you? Tell me what he told you. I know, usually I don't tell you anything because I want to keep confidence. So I know it's wrong of me to ask… But," she paused to take a long breath.

"Abs!" Gibbs got her to stop talking long enough for him to get a word in. "He said that he might leave when he's been here two years. I know it's crazy… But also DiNozzo has got it in his head that things are his fault. Like you and Kate getting drunk and also thinks he's going to hurt you or is hurting you," Gibbs explained as easily as he could. Sometimes, Tony was just more complicated than that.

Abby took in his words as she mulled everything over. "I'll talk with him Boss-man," she said. She would be careful with her wording. "I'll sort him out," Abby added.

"Atta Girl," Gibbs said. "Now let's see what Kate has cooked up," he left the room with Abby.

* * *

_Tony: "For Pete's sake… End it!" -- Starts sulking in the corner._


	5. Tony Cracks

**AN: Sorry I haven't replied to all your reviews there are quite a few of them. This little AN is for those I haven't replied to. Thanks so much for the reviews…**

_(Tony is staring straight ahead, expressionless)_

_Abby: Perhaps we should get Ducky here… Tony looks broken_

_Kate: How can you tell?_

_Abby: Kate's threatening to take all her clothes off._

_Kate: Hey!_

_(Tony sitting in still silence)_

_Kate: Hm, maybe he is broken_

* * *

Night At Gibbs

The Next Day…

They all reluctantly had eaten breakfast together. Gibbs had dropped Kate off at her apartment but had made sure that Abby had kept Tony at his place. For he knew when things got uncomfortable, Tony would want to leave. But also he knew that Abby would talk to Tony and make sure he doesn't run. For someone who had been so willing to face danger at every turn, Tony sure as hell could run away when he wanted to.

Abby brought Tony a coffee and she sat down at the table in front of him. "You want to talk?" Abby asked. "Heard you said some home truths last night," she let him know that she knew some things.

"I'm fine," Tony answered automatically. It was the usual response he'd always give. Tony thought that the Gibbs' stare could move walls but Abby had a look that equaled that. Right now, she had a look that reached into the soul and was dragging those feelings out. "We spend a hell of a lot of time together right Abs?" He asked as he studied the coffee mug held firmly in his grasp. "They say that the more you travel on a airplane, the more likely you'd be in a plane crash," Tony shrugged his shoulders.

"You're likening our friendship to an airplane?" Abby asked.

"No," Tony scoffed as he moved the mug around. "I'm just saying that the more time we spend together, the more chance I have to hurt you," Tony continued on. "Come on," he noticed the look that Abby gave him. "Last night is a perfect example to what happens when you're around me too often. I was there drinking on my own for a reason. But then I got you two involved and look where that ended up," Tony refused to look up.

"Do you think I'm still a kid Tony?" Abby asked flatly.

"No, Abs," Tony responded. "It's just, I know you like to drink with me and this time I took it too far," he shrugged his shoulders. "And now look," he added.

"You think I have no self control?" Abby almost laughed. "You think I only started drinking since you come along. I got news for you Tony, I can party with the best of them. Look at me Tony… You're not hurting me in anyway. It's always been my choice to drink with you," she assured him as best as she could. "I know you'd never intentionally hurt me."

"How about unintentionally?" Tony slumped back into his chair.

"Then I know you'll do everything in your power to make it right," Abby answered. "I know who you are Tony and whatever happens, you'd find away to make it up to me," she said with a high degree of certainty.

"I don't know," Tony responded.

"See it this way then. If you leave you'll hurt me and with you gone there'd be no way you could ever make it up to me," Abby pleaded with her eyes. She stood up and took a seat next to Tony and placed her hand on his. "Don't leave… Please," Abby said.

Tony held her hand to his cheek just for the touch. Just to know that she was there. "You're always there when I need to talk," Tony said his voice was quieting down. "I never give you a chance to talk anything that's bothering you," he said.

"You never will give me the chance to if you go away so please don't go. I need you," Abby pleaded.

_Don't leave me! Please! I'll be good, I'll do what you tell me. Please don't go mother. Please! _Tony fought hard to hold back the tears. He let go of Abby's hand and propped his head into his folded arms. Tony had asked his mother not to leave him but she did anyway.

Abby put her arm around his shoulders and rested her head there. Instead of the stillness that she expected from his silence she could feel Tony's body trembling slightly. "Tony, Are you ok?" Abby asked and lifted her head. Her query was met with silence. "Tony," she tried again. Abby did the best thing she could think of and that was to begin playing with his hair. At first, Tony attempted to shrug it off but sighed as he kept his face hidden. "Was it something I said?" Abby had never seen Tony react this way to her before.

Abby flipped open her phone. "Gibbs," she said quietly on the phone without taking her other hand off Tony's shoulder.

_Yes Abs?_

"It's Tony," Abby walked into the kitchen so that Tony was unable to hear. "I said he shouldn't leave, I asked him to stay. I practically begged him to stay…"

_Abs! _Gibbs raised his voice to get her attention. Abby's voice was starting to sound panicky and that was starting to sound creepy.

"Sorry Boss-man," Abby snapped out of it. "Well I was asking and begging him to stay to not leave and he kind of zoned out," Abby explained.

_What do you mean Abby?_ Gibbs asked her for a better explanation.

"He's turned all non-responsive on me Gibbs," Abby truly felt unsure what she'd done to cause Tony to go catatonic on her.

_Look, I'm on my way. I'll be there in about fifteen minutes._ Gibbs cut off the connection.

---------------

A/N: Alright, I hope that this chapter is alright and didn't sound to OOC for Tony or Abs.

_(Ducky shines light in Tony's eyes) You know this reminds me of a young chap I met in 88 it seemed that his body went into full shutdown (snaps fingers to get an auditory response) Oh dear…_

_Abby: Oh dear, looks like the author did break him._

_Kate…_

_Abby: They're going to kill off James Bond Tony!_

_Silence…_

_Kate: Oh dear, Gibbs is going to be so pissed._


	6. The Talk, The Game

_**AN Again: You know that there is a 50/50 chance that there is the last chapter. I can neither confirm nor deny…**_

_Abs: Hear that Tony_

_(silence)_

_Ducky: Where is Gibbs?_

_Gibbs: Here_

_(Ducky and Gibbs talk intently for awhile and they both jump on Tony's foot and he yelps in pain)_

_Abs: This is the last chapter… Maybe_

_Tony: I'm not going to hold my breath. Why can't the author pick on someone else for a change?_

* * *

_**Night With Gibbs**_

Abby wasn't sure whether to attempt to snap Tony out of it or wait for Gibbs or maybe even call Ducky. So many thoughts ran through her mind. Few options were currently available. Something had made Tony crack. It had to be something she had said. "Tony," she tried to reach him again.

There was a sigh. "Uh, sorry, I think I must have fallen asleep," Tony said unconvincingly. Abby sighed impatiently. "Hey, it's been a long night. What were you saying?" He asked.

Abby wasn't going down that road again. She didn't buy it that Tony had fallen asleep. It was more like he was hiding within himself. "After all this time, why can't you just open up to me Tony?" She asked him. "Don't you trust me?" It was a deliberate attack to get him to talk. Of course he trusted her.

"It's not that," Tony leaned back and studied the ceiling.

"What did I say that caused you to go all hinky?" Abby asked to try and press the issue without mentioning anything specific. The last thing she needed was to send Tony back to the place he was before.

"My mind's been on my mother's death," Tony replied in a defeated tone. "You know she died of an overdose," he tried to keep his emotions at bay while telling the story. Tony knew Abby could see right past it and that was unnerving. How the hell did she get so close to him? How did he let it happen? Why did he let it happen? "It's just what you said… You know you asked me to stay," he'd just managed to get those words out. It was impossible to stop the flow now. "I asked my mother to stay but she didn't… She couldn't. Of all the years I've been around nobody has ever asked me to stay like that," Tony shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know what to do," he said simply.

Abby thought for a moment. Tiptoeing around wasn't the way to go since Tony had entered the talkative stage. "You know your mother didn't have a choice right?" She asked softly in a caring tone.

"I know," Tony laid his hands on the table. "I didn't know it back then. But I remember at the hospital calling for her to stay," he shook his head. "Ridiculous isn't it. A ten year old trying to bargain everything for his mother to stay," he added with sadness. Looking back at it, it was madness.

"You were a child losing your mother," Abby shook her head. "You did what you could to save her," she continued in the soothing tone. "But you do have the choice. You can choose whether to stay or not," Abby looked past Tony for a split second and nodded before giving him her full attention once again.

"I know," Tony sighed.

"But you have people here who really want to stay. Me, Gibbs, Kate and I'm sure there are a few girls in the agency that'd really miss you," Abby said to him. She shook her head at his scoff. "Yeah, even Kate," she added with a smile.

Tony lowered his head. "It's just I don't know what to do or how I'm suppose to react," he admitted. It was hard to show his vulnerability like this.

"Well Tony, if your mother had the choice… What would you have wanted her to do?" Abby asked carefully. Perhaps that question was overstepping the bounds of the volatile conversation. She waited in anticipation.

"I really wanted her to stay… Is that just what you lot want? I don't have much else to offer," Tony showed his empty hands.

"You do have lots to offer people Tony," Abby said. "Say you'll stay with us. I think Gibbs will hate being surrounded by girls. He needs men around," she assured him that Gibbs needed Tony as much as Tony needed Gibbs even if they had a hard time seeing that fact.

"He has Tom and Ducky," Tony threw out there. He'd never be the friend to Gibbs that Ducky was. There was no way he could be like them.

"That's not the same thing and you know it," Abby snapped lightly. "You know that we're all family. Lose one member and it ripples through everyone," she explained. "All you have to do is stay and you'll make everybody happy," she added.

"Alright," Tony still felt a little skeptical. In all his history, nothing was as simple as that sounded. It never was. "I won't go," he said with a half-smile.

"Good," she said before leaving the area. "I'll be back," she said.

Tony shrugged his shoulders. That was something he mulled over though. Even though in Baltimore his partner understood him leaving there but nobody had tried to talk him into staying anywhere. This was so damn foreign to him. It felt so good even if Abby was the only one who wanted him there. He sat there for about fifteen minutes he guessed until Gibbs entered.

"DiNozzo," he snapped Tony out of his current thinking.

"Yes, Boss," Tony answered.

"Outside… Now!" Gibbs ordered in his usual ordering tone.

"On your six Boss," Tony replied automatically. It was something that just came natural. The man he admired most in the world had summoned him. There was no other choice but to respond.

Tony was unsure why he was standing on the front lawn of the house. "Stand over there DiNozzo," Gibbs pointed to the other side of the lawn. "Go on," he said. Gibbs saw that Tony was reluctant to do so. _Christ! What does he think I'm going to do to him?_ "Go long," Gibbs brought a football with him and pointed for Tony to go further back.

Tony's legs began twitching with anticipation. He couldn't believe that his Boss had summoned him so he could throw the ball to him. Or maybe it was to throw at him. Target practice? Tony's legs twitched again as Gibbs prepared to throw it again.

Gibbs smiled at Tony trying to anticipate whereabouts he was going to throw the ball. Every time he was about to, Tony's legs moved one way or the other. Finally he threw it high and watched Tony snap into action and run to catch it with all the enthusiasm of a teenager. He'd heard part of what Abby had said to Tony but left them to it. Afterwards Abby told him that Tony needed someone to look up to and admire that wasn't going to hurt him. She'd suggested some Father/Son bonding time. Even though Gibbs thought it was ridiculous, he went to a cupboard and fished out the old ball. The way Tony was throwing the ball back to him and beaming… _Damn, Abs was right,_ Gibbs thought. The ball hit Gibbs' chest with a forceful thud! Gibbs grimaced for a second.

"Good throw, Son," Gibbs said. "You've got a good arm," Tony almost dropped the ball at the sound of the praise. _Hell had nobody ever just played catch with the kid?_

"Thanks," Tony responded. "You know I was going to turn professional. But some bastard broke my leg and my hopes just fizzled out with that," he told the story.

"That's too bad," Gibbs said. "You would've made it," he added the level of encouragement. This did feel somewhat strange… Throwing the ball to his senior field agent and him throwing it back. Tony was like the son he never had. His mind drifted for a moment. He'd always wanted a son but never had the chance. Treating Tony like a son wasn't insulting the memory of Kelly. The ball from Tony hit Gibbs in the chest again and it fell to the ground.

"Your reflexes are getting slow in your old age," Tony joked as Gibbs picked up the ball and tossed it back.

"Real funny," Gibbs shouted back.

Abby watched the action going on for the porch and wondered how long it'd take for them to realize that they were indeed family. She smiled at the banter going back and forth and how Gibbs was throwing a compliment here and there. It seemed that Tony easily descended into his world of darkness but it didn't take too much to drag him out. She watched them stand side by side and walk back to the house.

"You got a great arm there," Gibbs tapped Tony on the back.

"You're not so bad yourself Dad," Tony stopped. Abby waited eagerly for Gibbs' reaction to the slip up that Tony had made.

Gibbs heard it but chose to act as if nothing was out of the ordinary. "Thanks, Son," Gibbs responded. He knew that Tony had subconsciously made a slip. Hell, Tony was probably turning red with embarrassment since it seemed to take only ten minutes of playing catch for Tony to call him Dad.

Tony breathed a sigh of relief that nobody made any sort of deal about it. It was obvious now that Gibbs was the only real father he ever had. Abby and Tony smiled at each other as they all went back inside to have something to eat.

_**THE END**_

* * *

_**A/N: There you have it… Don't you love those small family moments? I hope you enjoyed this story. Not bad that it went for as long as it did.**_

_Tony dances around happily: "Yay!"_

_Abby: "See the Author always makes it alright in the end."_

_Tony continues to dance around until he feels the headslap: "Boss!"_

_Gibbs is on the other side of the room: "I didn't do it,"_

_Tony: " Then who did?"_

_Kate: "Maybe it was the author."_


End file.
